Yugioh Gx genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the anime with a female Jaden.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yugioh

* * *

Alright I got my deck, I got my gear and I got about two minutes to get to Duel Academy entrance exams before they start said Jaden

Oh well, since I'm not a student yet they can't throw me in detention for being late said Jaden.

Excuse me comin' through said Jaden.

How ya doin' said Jaden.

We see a person walking through the park.

At your back said Jaden.

Then Jaden collides with a young woman and goes to the ground spilling her stuff.

Sorry said Jaden.

You're a duelist, aren't you? asks the woman.

Yep! I was just going to try out at the Academy said Jaden.

You don't say said the woman.

Yeah! said Jaden.

Then Jaden saw she was talking to none other than Yugi Moto the Queen of games herself.

Hey! hey, you're said Jaden.

Then Yugi took a card out of her deck holder and held it out to Jaden.

Why don't you take this something just tells me that it belongs with you said Yugi.

Jaden takes it.

Wow! for real said Jaden.

Good luck said Yugi.

Then Yugi walks in the direction Jaden had just come from.

Hey, wait said Jaden.

Then Yugi stopped and turn to look at her.

Thank you, i'll make you proud said Jaden.

Then Yugi gave her a thumbs up and walked off.

Wow! Said Jaden.

Jaden looks at the card and it's a kuriboh with wings.

Then she hears a cooing sound and looks around.

Huh? Said Jaden.

Oh said Jaden.

Uh-oh, the exam said Jaden.

She takes off.

I can't be the next Queen of games if i'm late to the games said Jaden.

* * *

intro

* * *

Scene opens to a domed building.

Once again, all Academy applicants who have already passed their duel Entrance exam, please proceed to registration said man over p.a.

For those who have failed, better luck next year said man over p.a.

And have fun at duel monsters community college said Crowler.

* * *

Scene changes to a bug monster attacking a boy with blue hair.

Aw, man... said the boy.

I can barely concentrate with all the Academy kids staring at me… judging me… what I wouldn't give to be already enrolled in the school like them said the boy.

Last call for all Academy applicants said man over P.A.

if have not checked in for your exam, please do so now said man over P.A.

* * *

Scene changes to outside.

Well, ladies, that's it said a man.

Mark all the no-shows' no-shows said the man.

Wait said Jaden.

I'm no no-show said Jaden.

You can.. Count Jaden Yuki as present, thank you said Jaylin.

Well, so long as I don't lose my grip said Jaylin.

* * *

Scene changes to the blue-haired boy from before.

Haha said Jaden.

Wow, look at em go said Jaden.

* * *

Scene shifts to a teenage boy with 3200 life points, then to a man with blonde hair, and finally to the students already enrolled in the school who are watching.

* * *

Scene shift back to the exam duel.

All right, new guy, multiple choice - you got two monsters staring ya down… do you A. throw in the towel, B. beg for mercy, or C. run home to mama said the Procter.

I'll go with D none of the above said the boy.

A trap? Said the Procter.

Exactly, you see with the ring of destruction I can destroy any monster on the field that's in Attack mode… and then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points said the boy.

Both players lose 1900 attack points and the boy wins.

Clever move, applicant said the Procter.

Welcome to the Academy said the Procter.

Thank you, oh wise Procter said the boy,

* * *

Wow, that guy is pretty, don't ya think, Chazz said an Obelisk blue student with a southern accent

Guess the rumors about him being some kinda whizz kid were true, huh, Chazz said Obelisk blue student #2.

He's a punk said Chazz.

We went to duel prep school for the past 3 years, we're ready for the Academy said Chazz.

These kids don't know what they're getting into but they'll learn… the hard way - the Chazz Princeton way said Chazz.

* * *

Scene shifts to Jaden and the blue-haired boy.

Wow, that last guy really tore it up said Jaden.

Yeah - Bastion Misawa, they say he got the highest score on the written exam of all us applicants said the boy.

Wow said Jaden.

I just barely passed said Jaden.

Yeah, me too said the boy.

My name's Syrus, by the way, said Syrus,

Nice to meet ya said Syrus.

I kind of have a thing where I get test anxiety - I don't how I won my match said Syrus.

So, you're in? Said Jaden.

She pats him on the back.

Aghhh said Syrus,

Congratulations said Jaden.

I'll be in, too, as soon as win my duel said Jaden.

Wait, you haven't dueled yet? Asks Syrus.

Nah said Jaden.

Then you might have a problem said Syrus.

I think was supposed to be the last one said Syrus.

* * *

Scene changes to the teachers.

Looks like we have a pretty good crop this year said teacher

Yes indeedy said teacher 2.

I'm sorry to interrupt said a man.

But one last applicant has arrived said the man.

To take her exam, Mr. Crowley said the man.

Did you just call me Mister said Crowler?

Oh, sorry, i'm new here, misses said the man.

I have a Ph.D. in dueling, I've earned the title doctor, thank you said Crowler.

Now, tell the truant that she'll just have to come back next year said Crowler.

Oh, come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more said a teacher.

Yes let's give this duelist her shot said a second teacher,

She was just a bit late, that's all said a third teacher.

Late is rude yells Crowler.

I've not time for slackers said Crowler.

Then his phone rings and he answers,

Hello said Crowler.

And who may I ask is said Crowler.

It's Sheppard said a man over the phone.

Ah, chancellor Sheppard said Crowler.

Just calling to make sure that everything's running smoothly, Crowler said Sheppard.

Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year said, Sheppard.

When you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason… what was it, for calling you mister or misses - whatever… just make sure everyone gets a fair shot said, Sheppard.

Absolutely… furry chinned windbag said Crowler.

Doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy thought Crowler?

 _But, he's the boss thought Crowler._

 _And if he wants to give this slacker a duel… fine said Crowler._

Pardon me gentle me, i'll back right back said Crowler.

But who's going to be the girl's dueling Proctor? Asks a teacher.

And what exam deck shall we use? Asks the teacher.

Oh, leave that to me said Crowler.

* * *

Scene change to the student side.

Tight duel Bastion said Jaden.

Huh?! said Bastion.

Thank you said Bastion

For the looks of it, you might just be the second best duelist here said Jaden.

Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field 4 said man over P.A.

Go time said Jaden,

Wish me luck, boys said Jaden.

Hey, wait,... said Bation

Huh? Said Jaden.

If i'm the second best, who's first? Asks Bastion.

Ha! Yours truly said Jaden.

It's what i'm best at said Jaden.

Wow said Syrus.

She's so sure of herself said Syrus.

I wonder if she's really that good? Asks Syrus.

She's going to need to be said Bastion.

Look who she's dueling said Bastion.

Ooh! Said Jaden.

All right! Test time said Crowler.

So girl, your name? Said Crowler.

Huh? Said Jaden.

Uh, Jaden, Jaden Yuki said Jaden.

Well, uh, Jaden Yuki, i'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy said Crowler.

Wow, a department chair said Jaden.

I had no idea - from how you were dressed… I was thinking you were some kind of weird Academy mascot- like a majorette or a cheerleader said Jaden.

* * *

In the stands.

Hey, you know now she mentions it said Taiyou

This girl's got some lip, huh, Chazz said Raizou.

Chazz growls.

* * *

Back at the duel

Duel vest, on said Crowler.

Wow said Jaden.

Hey, that pretty sweet teach said Jaden.

How do I get one of those cool blue duel blazers? Asks Jaden,

Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks said Crowler.

 _Of course, you first have to get into Duel Academy, and I intend to make certain that won't be happening thought Crowler._

Well, i'm ready said Jaden.

So, let's duel said both.

Crowler life points: 4000  
Jaden life points: 4000

Turn -Jaden.

Here it goes said Jaden,

She draws.  
S

he looks at her hand.

Sweet said Jaden.

I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode said Jaden.

Then a green birdman appears.

 **Elemental Hero Avian- lv 3- wind-warrior-def/1000 atk/1000**

I'll also throw down a face down said Jaden,

All right! Get your game on said Jaden.

Yes, very good said Crowler.

Turn - Crowler.

He draws.

All right for this first move, I think i'll start nice and easy said Crowler.

I choose to play the spell card confiscation said Crowler.

Ok, so what's it do? Asks Jaden.

What it does is allow me to pay 1,00 life points for the chance to peek at your hand and toss one of your cards into the graveyard explains Crowler.

Ah, I remember some of these from back when I was a naive rookie said Crowler.

Hmm, now which shall I banish? Asks Crowler.

Monster Reborn, to the graveyard, said Crowler.

Next, i'll lay two cards face down on the field said Crowler.

And last but not least, i'll play heavy Storm said Crowler.

This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field said Crowler.

Jaden's Draining Shield trap card and both Crowler's Statue of the wicked trap cards are destroyed.

Whoopsie said Jaden.

Did you forget that you had two trap cards out on the field, yourself? Asks Jaden.

Now, now, you mustn't speak out of turn, young scholar said Crowler.

What happening? Asks Jaden.

Nothing's happening said Crowler.

Not yet said Crowler.

But that's about to change said Crowler.

* * *

Scene changes to Syrus and Bastion.

Uh, could somebody tell me what's going on said Syrus?

The trap cards that Dr. Crowler had on the field were called the statue of the wicked said Bastion.

It's a special trap that creates a vicious token monster when it's destroyed said Bastion.

That's why he played heavy storm said Bastion.

A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks, Crowler must be using his own said Chazz friend.

Then this is over - no applicant could beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler said Chazz friend.

Yeah, it's impossible, don't you think, Chazz said Chazz's Friend.

yeah, what you think, Chazz said Chazz friend.

I think i'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there said Chazz.

I only wish he treated all the other second-rate duelists who apply to this Academy the same way said Chazz.

* * *

Scene shift to a blonde girl.

What an elitist snob- bullying an amateur with his very best cards said the girl.

You're too soft, Alexis said a male voice.

Huh said, Alexis.

I just hope we get to that legendary rare monster Crowler has had stashed away in that deck of his said the man.

* * *

Scene changes back to the duel.

Ready for your next lesson? Asks Crowler.

Haha said Jaden.

You bet said Jaden.

I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun said Jaden.

Yes, well, i'm quite an excellent teacher, thank you said Crowler.

And now I sacrifice my two wicked tokens… and summon Ancient gear golem said Crowler.

 **Ancient gear golem-lv 8-earth-ath/ 3000 def/3000.**

There it is said, Alexis.

The legendary rare card said, Alexis.

And I'd say we're about to find out just what makes it so legendary said the man.

Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary ancient gear golem said Crowler.

Aw, no way said Jaden.

I've always wanted to take one on said Jaden.

Either Jaden's brave or she's nuts said Syrus.

She's staring down that legendary rare monster like she doesn't have a care in the world said, Zane.

I guess that youth and inexperience have their benefits after all said, Zane.

Huh, Alexis said Zane.

Come on, give it rest, Zane said Alexis.

At the girl's showing, some backbone said Alexis.

There won't be much left of it to show after this said, Zane.

Golem, attack said Crowler.

Mechanized melee said Crowler.

Aw, Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance said Syrus.

His defense point were way too low said Syrus.

This isn't looking good said Syrus.

And it's about the look a lot worse said Bastion.

When that ancient gear golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monsters defense points get dealt with the opponent as damage explains Bastion.

But that would mean… Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit said Syrus.

Jaden life points: 4000-2000= 2000

Don't feel bad, this is the top dueling school in the country- some people simply aren't cut out for… said Crowler.

Boy, I really want to come to this school now said Jaden.

You really know your stuff, teach said Jaden.

Turn - Jaden

Ok, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode said Jaden.

 **winged Kuriboh-Lv1-light-atk/300 def/200**

And i'll place one card face-down said Jaden.

Not bad, huh, teach? Asks Jaden.

No, not bad said Crowler.

But you must understand i'm a master technician said Crowler.

A kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian… even one with wings, you see, its defense points are still no match for my ancient gear golem said Crowler.

It's a textbook mistake, don't feel bad said Crowler.

Now, let's proceed said Crowler.

Turn- crowler

He draws a card.

With the legendary ancient gear golem! Said Crowler.

Attack that Kuriboh with mechanized melee said Crowler.

Ancient gear golem attacks and destroys Winged Kuriboh.

Hmm said Crowler.

Check your gear, your life points haven't changed said Crowler.

My gears fine- on the turn winged kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage said Jaden.

* * *

Scene changes to stands.

How about that, a technique the good doctor didn't know said Alexis.

No can be expected to know every technique, Alexis, especially one as obscure as that said Zane.

Yeah, well that girl sure knew said, Alexis.

Fine, fine - I guess your lame little monster saved you there said Crowler.

That comment made Jaden angry.

Hey, slow down, there, teach, you may have beat him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame said Jaden.

Oh, yes, I forget how attached you new duelists get to your monsters said Crowler.

I'm sorry said Crowler.

Yeah, well, you should be, because by attacking my winged kuriboh, you set off a trap card - one of my favorites too - hero signal said Jaden.  
And that brings out my second elemental hero… burstinatrix said Jaden.

 **Elemental hero burstinatrix-lv -fire- atk/1200 def/800**

My turn said Jaden.

Turn 5-Jaden

All right winged kuriboh, this next one's gonna be for you said Jaden.

Here goes nothing said Jaden.

First off i'm gonna bring back Avian to my hand with the spell card, the warrior returning alive said Jaden.

And i'm gonna summon him to the field said Jaden.

 **elemental hero Avian- lv3-wind-atk/1000 def/1000**

Oh, ok said Crowler.

Another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good said Crowler.

Now, would anyone like to tell me what our little friend did wrong here said Crowler?

Yeah, actually, I wasn't done yet said Jaden.

See, I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves said Jaden.

But if I can form them together, it's another story said Jaden.

And I have just the card to unite them said Jaden.

Polymerization said Jaden.

Join Avian and Burstinatrix said Jaden.

Fusion summon said Jaden.

There he is said Jaden.

The elemental hero flame wingman said Jaden.

 **elemental hero flame wingman-lv - -atk/2100 def/**

I hope your gear golem is ready for a clash of the Titans said Jaden.

So teach what do you think? Asks Jaden.

I think you're dueling very well for an amateur said Crowler

But, next time try playing a monster that has more attack points than what's already out said Crowler.

What's he mean? Asks Syrus.

He means that wingman's attack points are no match for his Golem's 3000 said Bastion.

Shame, too, because when the wingman destroys a monster that monster's attack points are dealt as damage to its owner said Bastion.

Wait, you mean they're deducted right out of his life points said Syrus.

Aw, that would've been a great way for Jaden to turn things around said Syrus.

Well, if your friends as good as she says she is, she might still find a way said Bastion.

Wow did we really seem like friends? Asks Syrus.

All right, young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man said Crowler.

Are you done yet? Asks Crowler.

Of course i'm not done yet said Jaden.

And of course, I knew my wingman had less attack points than your golem said Jaden.

That's why I have this said Jaden.

Skyscraper said Jaden.

All right Flame wingman, go show those heroics and attack that ancient gear golem said Jaden.

Fine with me said Crowler.

Bring him on said Crowler.

This silly little Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my golem's attack level by one point said Crowler.  
You know what teach you're right said Jaden.

This Skyscraper field hasn't lowered you're golem's attack points what it's done is raise my Elemental hero wingman by a grand total of 1000 said Jaden.

Wait time-out said Crowler.

Go, skydive scorcher said Jaden.

This can't be said Crowler.

He was my very best card said Crowler.

And cause of my Wingwan's superpower the attack points of that golem are dealt straight to your life points said Jaden.

Sweet, huh said Jaden.

No way said Crowler.

Crowler life points are reduced to zero and Jaden Wins

That's game said Jaden.

So I guess I passed the test huh teach said Jaden.

Impossible said Crowler.

There's no way this delinquent could defeat me said Crowler.

It must be dumb luck said Chazz.

No way Crowler could lose to some flunky said Chazz.

That girl's got a future here said, Alexis.

Wow said, Alexis.

All right cheered Syrus.

Yeah, Jaden said Syrus.

 _Nice thought Bastion._

 _I could use a little competition thought Bastion._

I made the academy said Jaden.

* * *

Cards in this chapter

1- winged Kuriboh-Lv1-light-atk/300 def/200-(fairy/effect)-If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: For the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage.

2-gear golem the moving fortress-lv4-earth-atk/800 def/2200-(machine/effect)-Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can pay 800 Life Points. This card can attack your opponent directly this turn

3-big shield gardna-lv4-earth-atk/100 def/2600-(warrior/effect)- During either player's turn, when this face-down card (and no other cards) is targeted by a Spell Card: Change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate the Spell Card's activation. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

4-twin-headed thunder dragon-lv7-light-atk/2800 def/2100-(thunder/fusion)-("Thunder Dragon" + "Thunder Dragon")  
-lv1-earth-atk/300 def/350-(insect/effect)-This monster may attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

6-vorse raider-lv4-dark-atk/1900 def/1200-(beast-warrior)

7-ring of destruction-trap-(Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK.)

8-elemental hero Avian- lv3-wind-atk/1000 def/1000 -(warrior).

9-the warrior returning alive-spell-Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

10-polymerization-spell-Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.

11-Hero Signal-trap-You can only activate this card when a monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand or Deck.

12-Draining Shield-trap-Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and increase your Life Points by the attacking monster's ATK.

13-Monster Reborn-spell-Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon.

14-Statue of the wicked-trap-When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4 /ATK1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field.

15-Ancient Gear Golem-lv8-earth-atk/3000 def/3000-(machine/effect)-During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. [If/When] this card attacks ... cards cannot be activated.

16-Heavy Storm-spell-destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

17-Confiscation-spell-Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it and discard that card.

18-Emes the Infinity-lv7-light-atk/2500 def/2000-(machine/effect)-each time this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase the ATK of this card by 700 points.

19- Elemental hero burstinatrix-lv3 -fire- atk/1200 def/800-warrior

20-elemental hero flame wingman-lv8-wind-atk/2100 def/1200-warrior


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Yugioh franchise

hello and welcome back.

for this chapter, i'm skipping the duel because I don't like how Chazz insults Jaden through the whole thing wheater Jaden is a boy or girl some of those are just plain mean.

* * *

Man on P.A.: Attention, new Duel Academy students.

You look outside your windows, you'll your new home away from home said Man on P.A.

Man on P.A.: now, now I know you're excited but don't shove.

Man on P.A.: quite a sight, eh?.

Man on P.A.: Now then, fasten your seatbelts and set your seats back to an upright position.

Man on P.A.: We're going into land.

Man on P.A.: next stop, Academy Island.

* * *

intro

* * *

Scene changes to an unknown location inside the Academy.

Note: From on picture Jaden in the Slifer red girls uniform from Yugioh online

Good morning and Welcome, my students said, Sheppard.

I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest young Duelists in the world said, Sheppard.

Now please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms said, Sheppard.

I think you'll find them quite comfortable depending upon how ranked of course said, Sheppard.

* * *

Well, I don't about you, Sy, but it looks like i'm in the Slifer red dorm said Jaden.

And it looks I have room to myself being a girl said Jaden.

That's cool and lucky said Syrus.

Same with me but I have a roommate said Syrus.

Hey, you in red too? Jaden asks.

Well now, let's see here, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons said Bastian.

I don't think so said Bastian.

Oh, I get it said Jaden.

So that's why Sy and I are in red said Jaden.

Please don't tell me that you've just figured that out now said, Bastian.

So what said Jaden.

Ever think i'm color blind said Jaden.

Well, no, Actually, I didn't say Bastian.

Are you color blind? Bastian asks.

She laughs.

No, but I could've been said Jaden.

See you around the dorms said Jaden.

I doubt that said, Bastian.

Your dorms over there said, Bastian.

* * *

Scene change to the Slifer Red dorm.

This isn't a dorm said Syrus.

It's like an outhouse with a deck said Syrus.

You kiddin' me said Jaden.

Check out the view said Jaden.

This place is great said Jaden.

All right, Sy this one here is your room and mine's next doors said Jaden.

It's kinda small said Syrus.

Hey, you're a small guy said Jaden.

Anyway, I like it can't wait to see what my room looks like said Jaden.

You're lucky you get a room to yourself said Syrus.

This dorm will make a sweet pad for our first year here said Jaden.

Yeah, kinda weird, meeting the entrance exams, and now dormmates said Syrus.

Think, were somehow connected to each other in some ancient life, Jaden? Syrus.

You know like you were an Egyptian Princess and I was your guardian Seto said Syrus.

No offense but that's just lame said Jaden.

Well, it could be true said Syrus.

Forget it said Jaden.

They broke the mold when they made two of us said Jaden.

Yeah, for different reasons said Syrus.

Sy, We're gonna have to work on that confidence said Jaden.

But first, let's work on this pad said Jaden.

She opens the curtains.

Hey, those were closed for a reason said a male voice

Oh, sorry said Syrus.

Yeah, we didn't see you up there said Jaden,

Well, can you see me now? the male asks.

Would you stop the screaming said the male?

Who are you and what are doing in my room? the male asks.

Oh, sorry said Jaden.

My name's Jaden Yuki said Jaden.

And i'm Syrus said Syrus.

And he's your new roommate said Jaden.

You're new all right, so lemme tell you how things work here said the male.

What things? Jaden asks.

Like when Parent's weekend is gonna be? Syrus asks.

Duh, like how the whole color thing works said the male.

That's more important than anything said the male.

Yeah said both.

Ya got 3 different kinds of students here: Obelisk blue student, Ra yellow students, and Slifer red students said the male.

Now the blues are the highest-ranked students said the male.

Some kids are blue cuz a grades, others through connections said the male.

The yellows are the second highest said the male.

Mostly younger students with lotsa potential said the male.

Then, there's us, the red wonders said the male.

That's a cool name said Syrus.

As in, I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far, maybe said the male.

Yeah, sorry, but we're bottom of the barrel here said the male.

Duelin' duds said the male.

Oh, i'm Chumley, by the way, said Chumley.

Come on said Jaden.

Don't tell me you're still depressed said Jaden.

But Chumley said we reds were the worst said Syrus,

Forget that said Jaden.

I mean, red's a sweet color said Jaden.

Think about it said Jaden.

Where do ya think the term "red hot" comes from? Jaden asks.

From red, baby said Jaden.

Besides, the year hasn't even started yet said Jaden.

So how can we be the worst? Jaden asks.

Yeah, You're right, Jaden said Syrus.

Red is for red-hot said Syrus.

Scorching, dangerous, hot said Syrus.

I'm like a furnace or a really big bottle of spicy salsa dip, right said Syrus.

Wait, i'm not a Dip said Syrus.

Wait up said Syrus.

There's some kind of Duel action goin' in there said Jaden.

How do you know? Syrus asks.

I just know said Jaden.

It's over this way, i'm sure of it said Jaden.

How can you be sure of it? Syrus asks.

Do you have some kind of sixth sense for dueling or something? Syrus asks.

It's in the air, Syrus said Jaden.

Can't ya just smell it? Jaden asks.

Maybe if today's pollen count was lower said Syrus.

Are you sure we should be in here? Syrus asks.

Too cool said Jaden.

Wow said Syrus.

This is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen said Jaden.

Yeah, no kidding said Syrus.

It looks completely state of the art said Syrus.

I bet it would be amazing to duel here said Syrus.

Well, let's find out said Jaden.

Do you think we're allowed? Syrus asks.

Sure we're allowed said Jaden.

We're students here and this our campus, right? said Jaden.

Wrong said an Obelisk student.

This is the blue Obelisk's campus said the obelisk.

And you Slifer red rejects aren't welcome here, ya got that said the Obelisk.

Check out the crest said the Obelisk.

This arena's our turf said the obelisk.

But, we'll leave now, right Jaden said Syrus.

Nah. we don't have to leave said Jaden.

Not so long as one of you guys agrees to duel me said Jaden.

I'll be a great Duelist said Jaden.

Hey, you're that kid said obelisk 2.

Chazz, that girl who beat Crowler is here said Obelisk 1.

Check it out said Obelisk 1.

Oh hey said Jaden.

what's up? Jaden asks.

My name's Jaden said Jaden.

And he's Chazz was it said Jaden.

His name's Chazz Princeton, and he was the number one Duelist back at Duel Prep school, so you make sure and pay the proper respect, got it said obelisk 2.

Yeah, he's gonna be the future king of games said Obelisk 1.

The best Duelist in the world said Obelisk 1.

Impossible said Jaden.

You see, It's impossible for him to be the future king of games said Jaden.

Because i'm gonna be the next queen of games said Jaden.

They laugh at her.

A Slifer slacker as the Queen of games said Obelisk 2.

That'll be the day said Obelisk 2.

Can it you two said Chazz.

Maybe the New girl's right said Chazz.

Whadaya, mean there Chazz? Obelisk 2 asks.

She did beat Crowler after all said Chazz.

And that Legendary rare monster of his, I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off said Chazz.

Got that right said Jaden.

Or was it luck? said Chazz.

I say we find out right now said Chazz.

Bring it said Jaden.

This sure is a motley crew said, Alexis.

Whoa said Syrus.

Who is it? Syrus asks.

Hey, Alexis said Chazz.

Have ya come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? Chazz asks.

It'll be a short Duel, but an entertaining one for sure said Chazz.

I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner said, Alexis.

You're late said, Alexis.

Oh, yeah said Chazz.

Come on, guys said Chazz.

Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way said, Alexis.

All of us obelisks aren't like that said Alexis.

He's just a jerk said, Alexis.

Especially with Slifers said Alexis.

Aw, it's no big deal said Jaden.

Those types don't really bother me at all said Jaden.

Besides, I'd have beaten him in one turn said Jaden.

We're gonna have to work on that overconfidence said Jaden.

Ok, two turns said Jaden.

Maybe two and a half said Jaden.

They laugh.

What? said Jaden.

The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start, too said Alexis.

Right, we better go, Sy said Jaden.

Hey, wait up said Syrus.

Oh, hey said Jaden.

What was your name again? Jaden asks.

Alexis Rhodes said, Alexis.

And yours? Alexis asks.

The name's Jaden said Jaden.

All right, see you around said Jaden.

Aren't ya gonna introduce me? Syrus asks.

Jaden said, Alexis.

* * *

Scene changes to Slifer dorm.

This is our fancy welcome dinner said Slifer 1.

forget that check out our headmaster said Slifer 2.

It's a cat said Slifer 2.

I'm dropping said Slifer 3.

Then a man appears.

Hello, children said the man.

I'm professor Banner said, Banner.

Now before we eat, I'd like you each to tell us something about your - said Banner.

This stuff's good said Jaden.

We're supposed to say something about ourselves said Syrus.

Ok, how about this? Jaden asks.

I'm stravin said Jaden.

He's walking over here, Jaden said Syrus,

I mean it, he's right - said Syrus.

Well since of some of us don't feel like waiting, let's just eat said Banner.

I'm stuffed said Jaden.

I'll tell ya professor Banner sure can cook said Jaden.

Wow said Jaden.

Yeah, and he seems like a pretty nice guy as well said Syrus,

With ya there said Jaden.

He's good people said Jaden.

Thanks said Jaden.

Hey, Chumley want some tea? Syrus asks.

Did I say I was thirsty? Chumley asks.

Hey, he just asked if you wanted some tea said Jaden.

Ya don't have to snap at him said Jaden.

That's okay, Jaden i'm used to it said Syrus.

Tea makes you wet the bed said, Chumley.

Not that I do or ever did - I mean whatever said, Chumley.

I'm trying to sleep said, Chumley.

Then Jaden got an email from Chazz.

Hey, Slifer slacker, don't think you're off the hook said Chazz.

Tonight at midnight, it's on said Chazz.

Oh, and why don't we make it interesting? said Chazz.

Whoever wins gets the others best card said Chazz.

Cool said Jaden.

Guess i'll get to duel at that arena after all said Jaden.

if it's Chazz you're dueling, all you got is trouble said, Chumley.

I'm so sure this is a good idea, Jaden said Syrus.

Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel, ya gotta step up said Jaden.

There's no choice said Jaden.

* * *

Well, well, well said Chazz.

She shows said Chazz.

You better believe it said Jaden.

There was no way I was gonna miss this said Jaden.

Wait up said Syrus.

It's time to find if you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke or a fact said Chazz.

Yeah, well, we're gonna find out something, else too, like which one of the two of us is really gonna be the next King or Queen of games said Jaden.

Yeah, yeah said Chazz.

Just make sure you have your best card ready to hand over when you lose said Chazz.

You too said Jaden.

Now, game on said Jaden.

Duel said both.

Skipping the duel

Uh, guys said Alexis

Uh said Syrus.

We got company. Campus security. If they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted said, Alexis.

What? said Syrus.

W-why? I mean, we're all students here said Jaden.

Ahem. The rules say no off-hour arena duels! Chazz knows that! But lemme guess- he didn't tell you said, Alexis

Well, well, slacker. Looks like you lucked out, this time! said Chazz.

Whaddaya talkin' about, the match isn't over said Jaden.

Yeah, it is. I've seen what I came here to see said Chazz.

You're a sorry duelist. You beating Doctor Crowler was just a fluke said Chazz.

Jaden, we gotta get outta here said Syrus.

Yeah, he's right said, Alexis.

Come on, let's go said Syrus.

This stinks! I had this guy on the ropes! said Jaden,

Come on said Syrus,

You certainly are stubborn, Jaden said Alexis.

Only about my dueling said Jaden.

Thanks for showin' us the back way out said Syrus.

Sure. I'm sorry that you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz said, Alexis

It's okay. I know just how it would've ended anyway said Jaden.

Really. No offense, but, from my point of view, it could've gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped said, Alexis.

Jaden: No way; not after I drew this!

The card is Monster Reborn

See ya said Jaden.

Uh... Hey, wait up said Syrus.


End file.
